The Tutor
by TimeLordBud
Summary: Summer Vacation arrives at the Sheffield Institute and for several students it's a couple months of well deserved rest. But for one lesser known student, Alchemy Ethel, it will be half a summer spent at summer school. A boring summer quickly gets turned up to 11 as her life changes forever when she teams up with The Doctor to save the Guardians and the Earth from a returning evil.
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H/Doctor Who

The Tutor

Sheffield institute , Heatherfield

Alchemy Ethel blew out a long breath and as she contemplated her life and how she got to where she was now. She looked around the empty classroom where she sat, her books before her and her bag with a sack lunch . Whereas most of her classmates were out for Summer vacation, Alchemy found herself having to take Summer School.

"You just had to take Physics Alchemy….."She muttered her hand on her cheek " Sure you wanted a challenge, sure you thought taking physics would look great on your transcript. But did you ever think Physics would kick your ass every day of the week and twice on sunday?"

Alchemy was an average student at best, not above average but certainly not below. She knew when the time came she would graduate and get into a good college with no problem. Her downfall was she often took on tasks that she over estimated, hence why she was at school at 8:30 am instead of sleeping in.

"Our normal Physics teacher took a vacation, so we had to find a tutor at short notice" Alchemy recalled the school principal, tell her " Just sit patiently and read your physics books until he can arrives…."

Alchemy knew there were other kids that had to take Summer School but there were four subjects that were within their grade and thus had them on the west side of campus whereas she had to take her course on the East side where the 11th and 12th graders went. It was five weeks that Alchemy was set to take half of her summer vacation, five weeks without having the oppertunity to have fun with her friends, Will Vandom, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Irma Lair and Hay Lin. Even her best friend Elyon Brown left at the end of the year to move away. Never before in this moment had she felt so alone. So Alchemy did what she normally would do when a sudden wave of sadness hit her.

She put on her AirPods and played her playlist of sad music. She found listening to sad music would help her move past her depression. An hour passed and still no sign of her tutor. She looked the brown paper bag in her satchel and thought 'What the hell?"

She opened her lunch bag and took out her favorite sandwich, Ham and cheese on white bread with lettuce mayo and mustard and a handful of corn chips sandwiched in between. She took a bite as she couldn't hear the loud crunching of her chewing over her music. Suddenly and without warning a huge gust of wind picked up in the classroom. And had Alchemy not had the AirPods in she would have heard the mechanical "vwwopring" sound that filled the room. For just behind her she turned to look and see appearing out of this air a large blue box take shape and form , it was a Dark blue color with a white glowing light above if and near the roof written against a black sign were the word "POLICE BOX"

Then one of the doors opened and from energed a man with a mop of brown hair he wore a dark lavender long coat with grey pants and a blue shirt with grey vest with a black bow tie. Well he didn't walk out more as he was trying to escape as something with green tentacles was wrapped all around his face and body.

"OI! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" He shouted in a british accent as he pulled each tentacle off of him and quickly closed the door.

"Just keep it busy while I go find the Squiggily Whatsit! I shouldn't be long!' He said through the box as a grunting and punching could be heard from within.

He then spun around on his heels and met eyes with Alchemy, who quickly pulled out her AirPods.

"Oh! Hello!" He smiled " I assure you it isn't what it looks like!, well maybe it is but trust me you are completely safe!" He said as he talked with his hands moving.

"Now don't mind me I'm here to retrieve something and Oooh!. is that a sandwich you're holding? I could really use that right now, don't worry I'll get you a replacement sandwich along with a poker game with the Earl of Sandwich!, Although word of warning he is a very dodgey Strip Poker player!. " he said as he snatched the sandwich with one bite out of it and took it to the Box . Opening the door he tossed it in.

"Here's a sandwich it's only one so you'll both have to share!" he yelled.

The Doctor returned his attention to Alchemy " It's only a Prygon Starfish from the planet Vesalon 9, A big green tenctaliy thing with one big eye. It's only dangerous if it gets loose and starts to feed on human emotions in which case it will devour the whole planet and possibly the top layer of the moon….. I'm the Doctor by the way and you are?"

"Um, I'm Alchemy, Alchemy Ethel, Are you my Physics tutor?" She asked her mind spinning from what she had seen already.

"Physics? Tutor?" The Doctor asked as his mind raced and saw an advantage " Yes! Yes I am your physics tutor! That's what I am I am a tutor and I know physics!"

"The Doctor looked around and deduced his gettings " Tell me I am in Heatherfield right?, at the Sheffield Institute?"

"That's the place," Alchemy said as she opened up her textbook, ready to start her lessons.

"So why is it you're the only one here, where is the rest of the class?" The Doctor asked

Alchemy blinked at how little this tutor knew , "Because it's Summer School?"

The Doctor's eyes lit up as he suddenly realised when in time he arrived " Oh yes! That means you botched your classes and had to give up your summer! Don;t feel bad I never knew a summer vacation at the Academy, I practically lived at my school!"

Alchemy gulped hard at that stinging comment and refocused "Well are we going to get started now? Cause classes end at twelve." She said as she saw him eyeing the classroom and then stopping as the window suddenly had his attention.

"Tell me Alchemy if this is Summer School then we are obviously in the Summer season , right?" The Doctor asked as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the window before him.

"Yeah, Why would it be called summer school then?" She asked now starting to get annoyed.

"Then if it's summer why is there frost on this window then?" he said looking closely at the layer of frost that had covered half of the windows on the school .

Alchemy got up and inspected the frosty window next to The Doctor, She touched it and felt it was definitely cold to the touch

"Physics?"" She asked sheepishly

The Doctor smiled and snapped his fingers" Okay Alchemy! First lesson is we're taking a field trip! You're going to take me to the basement now please!"

"Why do you want to go to the basement?" Alchemy asked as she stood up to follow The Doctor to the door of the classroom.

"Because I'm not a 'sit at your desk and study your books' tutor I'm more of a get on about and push buttons ' kind of tutor" The Doctor as they walked through the hallways . "Also we need to find out whoever or whatever is doing this…"

As they walked to the first floor Alchemy saw the entire floor was blanketed into a thick cold fog. And all along the lockers and walls were covered in a sleek frost. Alchemy saw her breath turned to vapor as she exhaled , she shivered and she wrapped her green sweater over her body tighter and pulled her white hoodie over her reddish brown hair.

Alchemy looked into the classrooms and could see the students and teachers slumped over in thier desks "Doctor!" a-a-are they dead!?" She gasped

The Doctor went to the classroon and opened the door , he aimed his sonic screwdriver and scanned the room, he looked closely at the green tip and sighed with relief.

"No wories Alchemy, They aren't dead but merely in a state of it's best if we put a stop to it"

"W-W-What is causing this? This isn't normal, it's the middle of June!"Alchemy said as The west wing of Sheffield was now a "Winter Wonderland"

"Summer on the outside, Winter on the inside…." The Doctor muttered "It's remarkable! Either the school will have one big AC energy bill or there is a temporal disturbance at work!" The Doctor said as Alchemy notice he wasnt even remotely cold, either that or he was hiding it.

"Now, pop quiz Alchemy, " The Doctor perked up " Which law of Thermodynaics does this situation break?

Alchemy's teeth chattered as she tried to think , but as they got closer to the basement steps it got colder and colder. "Mu-Mu_my underwear is nearly frozen stiff! B-b-but I thiknk it's the First law?"

The Doctor chuckled " Ha! Good ! but it's a trick question, this breaks all SEVEN laws of Thermodynamics. " He saw how tortured the poor girl was and reached into his pocket.

"Here, eat these, they will raise your body temprature" The Doctor said as he gave her three tiny chocolate covered sweets.

Alchemy didn't question the Doctor as she scarfed down the sweet yet bitter chocolates. " Are these ….coffee b-b-beans?"

"Not just any coffee beans, they are chocolate covered coffee beans from Jakku, The most potent caffine in the known universe, never ever give them to any werewolf teenage girls, they tend to go bonkers!"

"When does it kick in?-WOAH!" Alchemy suddenly explained as she quickly covered her butt with her hands and she burped and tooted at the same time. She then felt her like her veins were filled with hot chocolate as her body warmed, and she could once again feel her extremeties

"Better now?" The Doctor ask slightly covering his nose

"Yeah, sorry about that, and thanks…"Alchemy blushed as she waved her hand over her bum.

"Now to give this a big ol…" The Doctor grunted as he struggled to get open the frost sealed metal door, Alchemy followed siut and helped him grab the handle and pulled together till at least with the loud crack the door flew open. They both could feel "something" was inside, Alchemny could feel a metaphorical chill up her spine as she heard an familiar yet alien sounding growl come from within.

"Stay behind me Alchemy.." The Doctor warned as Alchemy immediatly crouched behind him and clutched his coat.

Around the pipes and stoarage crates they could see something white and on all fours as it was digging and gnawing at something. As they got closer the creature began to take form, It was a large white wolf but where it should have fur it had slong sharp icy spines. It also had three tails , It stopped and turned and looked at the intruders. Alchemy locked eyes with it's eyes and saw they were a dull and glowing red pair of angry eyes. It growled and it began to breath out a frosty cold breath.

"Now that is impossible! "The Doctor exclaimed" You can't exist here! You would have burned to a crisp even if you arrived in Antartica!"

"What's with the big ice doggy!" Alchemy said her eyes still transfixed on the creature.

"That 'ice doggy" is called a Frost Wraith!, It's from Cressa Minor, the coldest planet in the universe, it orbits a dead star and it's species died out a very long time ago."

"Look I don't know how it is you can exist here but you can't be on this planet! I can take you to a place where you can live out peacefully but you can't stay here!" The Doctor reasoned with it.

The Frost Wraith then ignored the pair and went back to it's task as it finally found what it was looking for. From within the cracked box it pulled out a tiny frozen "thing" To Alchemy it looked like a tiny homeless Yoda. He was short and through the tinge of ble ice she could tell it was green skinned and had a blad head with pointy ears. His face was frozen in a screaming shocked expresion.

"Oh! That's right, thick old me!" The Doctor said smackinghis forehead " This is Heatherfield , It's sits on a rift of space and time! The whole city is the center point for a direct portal to a planet called Meridian, or as merdianites call it, The Veil!, The crature it has is called a Passling"

"Ok now you're just saying words! " Alchemy critizied as she saw the Frost Wraith dig through the small goblin like creature. It then pulled out with it's teeth a necklace and attached to it was a small aqua blue crystal surrounded by a cage of golden wire.

"Oh please tell me that's not the Heart of kandrakar!" The Doctor groaned. 'Yan Lin you had ONE job!"

Now that the Wraith had it's prize it took a defensive stance as it realized The Doctor and Alchemy stood between it and the only way out of the basement. It lowered it's head as it's spikes on it's back began to grow and glow a tinge of blue.

"Alchemy! It's prepareing to strike! Duck!" The Doctor yelled as the Wraith fired blasts of cold from its tails, The Doctor and Alchemy barely found cover as the three blasts covered it's target in a thick lethal coating of ice. Alchemy let out a yelp as she saw a blue beam hit above her at the shelf full of cleaning supplies, it all turned to ice and tipped over shattering into a dozens pieces.

Now that it's way to the door was free The Wraith charged out but it didn't get far as a loud explosion rocked it back into the basement, A cloud of thick black smoke filled the basement as Alchemy's ears rang and through the door she saw charged a short "potato man" in blue armor and carrying a black rifle.

"SONTAR-HA!" Strax yelled and he fired a volley of laser shots at the wall behind the Wraith.

"Fear not Doctor! I shall destroy this creature for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!" He proclaimed proudly

"Blimey Strax , do you have to use a grenade evey time!?" The Doctor scolded.

"There are few problems that cannot be handled with a grenade!" Strax grinned, he then noticed Alchemy cough and attempt to catch her breath.

"Oh look Doctor!" Strax said as he picked her up by her sweater with one hand " It's a pink fleshy boy!, shall I melt him with acid?"

"That's a girl and she's with me Strax!" The Doctor said as he noticed the Wraith dig itself from the rubble of the cracked wall. Alchemy gradually came to her senses and saw what was holding her. She was face to face with the bald brownish grey Sontaran

"AHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" Alchemy screamed as Starx dropped her promptly

"Very well Doctor, you can dispose of this 'girl' while I dispose of the Ice Doggy!"

The Doctor saw Strax charge at the Wraith and rear back his right arm.

"No Strax! Don't hit it in it's mouth!" He said too late as Strax landed a right uppercut to the Wraiths face, it's mouth smashed innward as the teeth crushed the Jewel it was holding in it's mouth and from within the crystal an explosion of brilliant blue light resonated. The Doctor, Alchemy and Strax all covered thier eyes as the cone of light shot up and filled the entire basement as a form was freed from the crystal. It was a woman

A woman with long black hair, she wore a long flowing pink and teal outfit and had a pair of green fairy wings on her back She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. Surprised at first it quickly faded into a cold expression on her face.

"So….it was just an illusion…." She growled "Oh they will all pay for this!"

"Nerissa!" The Doctor said in irritation as he stood to face her . She floated down as she looked at the man before her. "I should have known it was you, You were supposed to be imprisoned on Mount Thanos…."

Surprised at first Nerissa then realized who she was talking to, "Well you look much diffrent than we first met, but you have to be The Doctor!" She remebered The Doctor was shorter and had brown curly hiar and dressed in a dark brown coat with plaid green pants and a white panama hat and carried around an umbrella with a question mark for a handle.

"You were just a bumbling fool who played spoons, now you're just a fool….." Nerissa mocked.

"Was it you that brought the Frost Wraith to Earth?" The Doctor asked as he saw the now hurt creature as it whined and laid at the feet of it's mistress.

"He was my back up plan in case I ever got permently trapped, it was how you say Doctor? To always have an "Ace" up my sleeve?"

She knelt and stroked his neck "I used the power of the heart of Kandrakar to open a portal and bring him here as his world was dying, I used my power to seal him in a tiny pocket of time, only to be released after a certain amount of time of my absence had passed."

"But he did his job and now I no longer need him" She grinned as she waved her hand and removed the protection spell she had placed on him that allowed him to live in the earth's atmosphere.

"Nerissa ! no don't!" The Doctor pleaded as he saw the Wraith then begin to howl in pain and thrash, Alchemy's eyes brimmed with tears as she too felt pity for the creature as she saw it was dying. For ever the cold of the basement was still too hot for his body. It collapsed to itseide as it quickly burned up to ash and faded away.

"You're going to regret that," The Doctor threatened" trust me, you're going to regret that.

"Oh silly Doctor, you have missed so much, "She teased " I had been freed from Moutn Thanos for a year and nearly took over all the realms before I was tricked by he Guardians and …..my son" She said bitterly."They imprisoned me in the Heart of Earth jewel"

"You're obviously forgetting who helped you and the Guardians defeat the Daleks, who defended Kandrakar from The Celestial Toymaker, who stopped you the first time, and who''s standing in your way now, whatever plan you might have, I will stop you." The Doctor countered.

"Not this time Doctor, Now I'm ready for you….and you've brought me the first step i need to reclaim the Heart of Kandrkar!" Nerissa said as she looked at Alchemy and reached out her arm to her. Instantly Alchemy flew to her as Nerissa's hand tightend around her throat

"Your little friend here knows the Guardians even if she doesnt realize it and I'm going to pull the information from her mind and it will …...hurt!"

Nerissa's eyes glowed as energy crackled from her arm and into Alchemy. Alchemy screamed as the pain ripped through her body, and from her mind memories began to flow and with each memory came a shock of increasing pain.

"STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HER!" The Doctor shouted

"That's the plan….."Nerissa smiled.

NEXT TIME: Nerissa is gunning for W.I.T.C.H, and she fully is prepared to continue where she left off. But this time she had The Doctor to contend with, but first he has to stop her from killing Alchemy…..


	2. Chapter 2

**W.I.T.C.H/ Doctor Who**

** The Tutor**

**Chapter 2**

Alchemy struggled between choking and gasps to breathe, but every breath was used to scream out in pain as Nerissa's magic engulfed her. The Doctor saw Alchemy as the pink pants she wore kicked desperately to break free, her hands around Nerissa's wrist.

"Why are you screaming?" Nerissa asked " I haven't even begun yet… .QUINTESSENCE!" She called out as a rush of power energy ravaged Alchemy's tiny frame. A large sphere of magical energy then surrounded the two and The Doctor and Strax struggled to push against the force field to try and free Alchemy from The Guardian's grasp.

"Doctor!" Strax Yelled as he used all of his might to even force an inch forward "She's put up a defense barrier!"

"Yes I can tell Strax! ,We've got to keep pressing forward, Concentrate and when you see my signal grab Alchemy and get her to safety!" The Doctor said with his eyes squinting as he too fought against the barrier.

"Trust me, you'll know it when you see it!"

"You will give me...EVERYTHING!" Nerissa shouted as she tore her way into Alchemy's mind. Alchemy felt as is a thousand searing hot needles were poking their way into her brain over and over. She couldn't help it but flashes of her own memories came right through her very eyes. She was beginning to see memories she had long forgotten, memories that everyone loses when they are first born. But these memories started when she was in the womb.

Alchemy could see feel and hear when she was inside of her mother, growing and forming. She then saw and felt the pain of being born from going to a warm safe environment to a harsh bright and cold one. She saw the loving face of her mother looking down on her lovingly, and then flashes from when ALchemy wasan infant lying in a crib to just learning how to crawl .

More memories flooded her mind, first birthdays, first steps, growing up with her parents in their big house in Heatherfield to starting her first days of kindergarten. The sadness of leaving her sack lunch on the bus of first day of 2nd grade .

"Ahhh yes, now we're getting to the good parts!" Nerissa said as she saw through Alchemy's memories the sight of a very young Cornelia Hale and Elyon Brown as the three girls became friends. "By the time I absorb all your memories you'll just be a dried up husk….."

"Alchemy…."She would hear Cornelia say , and then Elyon, and also other people she knew she heard repeating her name.

"Alchemy" She heard Hay Lin, then Irma, Then Will.

Alchemy saw the images of her friends, and then more images of them she didn't understand, She all five of them looked a few years older and more developed and they all wires strange outfits that were purple, teal and green variations and they all had fairy wings on their backs.

"Alchemy" She heard her father say sadly as she saw flashes of her own mother lying still and lifeless in her coffin.. Alchemy's teeth gritted as the pain of the awful days when her mother died came alive again. She could feel her soul beginning to tear.

"Alchemy!" She heard another voice cry out but this one was louder and it was close by and it was talking to her.

"D-D-Doctor!" She cried out

"Listen to me Alchemy! Nerissa is sifting through your memories but it isn't a one way street it goes both ways! Fight her Alchemy! You can fight her by looking into HER memories! C'mon do it! " The Doctor shouted

Somehow the sound of The Doctor's voice calmed her and gave her guidance, She stopped fighting and placed an imaginary dot on Nerissa. She opened her eyes and focused on it looking at the wicked woman attacking her. Alchemy found if she focused her mind she could start to see flashes from Nerissa's memories.

Memories of Nerissa growing up a lonely girl from parents who were immigrants from Serbia, the only Jewish girl in her neighborhood in the 60's. She was lonely so lonely,and the kids in her school so so very cruel to her. Both of her parents worked but she found if she really tried she could get the attention she wanted by faking her emotions to other people.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Nerissa snapped the first of her concentrations starting to crack.

Alchemy then saw Nerissa as a teenager along with five other girls she saw as more than friends, sisters, you could say. They wore similar outfits to what she wore and they were known as the Guardians of the Veil. They had magical powers and they fought the evils of all kinds and Nerissa was their leader.

"Get out of my mind!" Nerissa growled as she concentrated to siphon more of Alchemy's memories. Blood started to leak from Alchemy's nose as the battle of wills was now in full swing.

Alchemy could see and feel Nerisssa's heart during her time as a Guardian to excitement and joy from victories, to secret infatuations with a fellow teammate, Cassidy.

"Cassidy?" Alchemy asked

"SHUT UP DON'T YOU DARE!" Nerissa howled

Alchemy found it was easier to ignore her pain as she tapped into Neissa's feelings as she and Cassidy shared a night alone overlooking a two moon night sky, a touch of hand then a first kiss and then the feeling of their bare bodies pressed against each other during a night of lovemaking.

"Stop it! That's not for you to see!"" Nerissa shouted "You'll die for this!

Nerissa tightened her grip and prepared to kill Alchemy outright before a final memory through into her mind and heart, it was of Nerissa, blinded by anger and jealousy as the power she so loved was taken from her and given to Cassidy. A pleading then and final act of anger, and she saw Cassidy the red haired girl she loved plummet from a cliff to her death and all at Nerissa's hands.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Nerissa cried as she then felt a second pair of hands grab her wrist. She looked and saw the face of The Doctor starting right into her face

"Mind if I cut in?" He said as he had finally breached the barrier "Now Strax!"

Strax then followed suit and with one arm grabbed Alchemy and with his other hand bring his hand down on Nerissa's writs breaking her wrist and grip of Alchemy. "I have the boy Doctor! Taking him to safety now!"

"Pick on someone your own size…."The Doctor said staring intently into Nerissa's eyes. " You want memories then have a full heaping of mine! And while you're in there try to learn something and don't even think of challenging me!"

Nerissa gasped as The Doctor's memories hit her like a crashing wave. Images of fire, war and madness. Ancient and evil enemies, like The Cyberman, Weeping Angels, The Nightmare Child, The Empress of madness, The Terrible Zodin, and finally The Daleks. Nerissa heard voices call out various names.

"I NAME YOU, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"

"The Shadow of the Valeyard"

"The Imp of the Pandorica"

"The Lion of Korriban"

"The Beast of Trenzalore"

"The Butcher of Skull Moon"

"The Last tree of Gasanon" and finally

"The Doctor of War"

With a scream Nerissa broke her spell, she backed away and eyed the doctor like a cornered wounded animal. " Thank you Doctor, you've shown me all I need to know, and now let this game begin…"

Then from out of thin air she produced her staff with a black orb embedded at the top of the gnarled wood. "Quintessence!" She called out as in a flash of light she disappeared from the basement. .

"The all want to make a flashy exit!: The Doctor thought out loud, he then knelt as he scanned the ashes of the Frost wraith with his sonic. Taking out a handkerchief and tweezers he placed the remnant of the gold chain and the broken crystal in the cloth.

"You're right my dear, the game is afoot!"

Upstairs Strax carried the limp body of Alchemy in his arms, all round him as he made his way through the school, the ice left by the wraith was starting to melt away and the students and teachers were waking up from their hibernation. He got to the classroom where the TARDIS was stationed and was about to carry her in when he stopped and thought.

"Hm, it would be a tactical error on my part if I brought little Alchemy into the TARDIS where a creature known to feed on emotions could attack and grow strong, thereby giving me a glorious battle!" He smiled " But that would mean the girl would have to die…

Strax actually contemplated for a good minute. " No, She needs medical aid now and I would dishonor my clone batch if I let her die. I am a Nurse now, Besides, I'm out of grenades anyway."

He laid Alchemy's body on the floor , she was weak and pale and had shallow breaths. Blood was leaking from her nose and ears as her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

"Come now girl! " he said as he took out his medical examination tool and began to scan the depth of her injuries. " The only way to die is honorably on the field of battle and from what I saw you barely put up a fight!"

From his examinations he could tell she suffered severe mental trauma, pools of blood were forming in her brain and her bones were brittle and muscles were ruptured. She had maybe minutes to live, plenty of time for strax to save her.

Strax then took out a small disk from his waist pouch, with a press of a switch the other side opened into four corners pointing outward, he places the four pointed disc on her forehead and pressed some buttons on his wrist computer.

"Activate nanogenes!, oh wait. I had it set for Wookie!" He mused " That would have been awkward!, Set for Human, Activate nanogenes now."

From the disc tiny microscopic robots were dispatched into Alchemy and began to repair her on a cellular level. Gradually her breathing returned to normal as her pale skin went back to normal color.

"How is she?" The Doctor asks as he rushed into the classroom and knelt by Alchemy's side. Under his arm he was carrying the formerly frozen passling now his normal green color

"She will survive Doctor, But unfortunately she didnt emerge from the attack unscath it's my regret to inform you that her body had been altered.

"Altered? Altered how?" The Doctor asked seriously

Strax looked around and spoke very softly" Her reproductive organ that's used to inject DNA into other humans has been lost and her 'testicles ' have been thrust inside her abdomen…"

The Doctor smacked his forehead "Brought back to life but I don't think your brains made the return trip Strax!, She's a human female that's what they are supposed to be like! Do you need to go back to nursing school!"

"Well , I activated the nanogenes, but for them to properly do their work she will need an infusion of protein. Luckily I have come prepared!" Strax said as he saw the Doctor stand up "What of the mean woman? Did you obliterate her?"

"No, " The Doctor said " But she gave us a means to track her!" he said as he got up to enter the TARDIS

"Oh uh, what about the squiddy thing?" He asked

"Oh the Starfish?" Strax said " He is contained ,He tried to feast on my emotion of happiness, unfortunate for him I am only happy when I am punching something in the face!"

The Doctor entered the TARDIS and dropped the passling on the floor as he took out the components of the necklace and placed it inside a small hatch inside the TARDIS console. He ran his fingers over switches and buttons as the console came alive with blips and bleeps. From behind him he could hear the tiny Passling begin to wake up.

"Ooohhhh Blunk brain hurtie, Blunk want cookie…" He mumbled as he sat up .

"Cookie later, Interrogation now!" The Doctor said as he picked Blunk up and placed him on the seat next to the console, Blunk looked around and admired his surroundings. "Oooh! Am Blunk on spaceship?"

"Spaceship?" The Doctor said almost insulted" It's not just a spaceship it also goes through time! But that's not important right now, right now you have a huge problem on your hands and it will go to extreme levels if you don't let me help you!"

"Uhh What Blunk do?" Blunk asked nervously

The Doctor held up the gold chain with he smashed gold cage, "Nerissa is escaped, what was she doing trapped in the Heart of Earth and how did you come to have it?"

""That no Heart of Earth, That am Heart of Meridian!" Blunk said , still oblivious that answer didn't help the Doctor one bit"

"Heart of Earth, heart of Meridian, Heart of Pittsburg! Whatever, what was Nerissa doing trapped in it and not on Mount Thanos."

"What? Am Mean lady free now?" Blunk said with true fear in his voice " Blunk no mean for this to happen!, Blunk thought necklace was pretty fake! Ohh ohhh Blunk have to warn Guardians!"

" I'm making calculations on where to find her but first we have to make sure my friend is going to be ok, I'm the Doctor by the way." He introduce

"Me am Blunk!" Blunk grinned

"Yes, Yes I know…" The Doctor said going back to his work on the necklace

"How Doctor know Blunk's name?" Blunk asked

"Cause you've said it half a dozen times since you woke up! Seriously do all Passlings talk in the third person?, You're worse than Prince!"

Blunk no talk like third person, Blunk talk like Blunk!" He said indignantly

"Well Blunk here's the deal you;re going to help me find Nerissa or I'm going to exile you to Dove, The planet of eternal bathing!" The Doctor mildly threatened.

"Ok, Ok, Doctor no need to get mean now….."Blunk sat his arms folded

All Alchemy knew was that she was warm and safe. She was swaddled in a soft blanket, She could feel her mother's heartbeat, she opened her eyes to see her mother's beautiful blue eyes looking down at her

"Hush little baby don't you cry….."She sang softly

Alchemy was dreaming, she was reliving a memory long lost by everyone, She was a tiny infant and she was held close to her mother's bosom, nursing and suckling her mother's life giving milk. Alchemy felt warmth and she felt loved. Any nightmare she had seen was now behind her, for now she knew she was safe.

If this was a dream she didn't want to wake up, Sadly though she had to.

Alchemy for a mere second closed her eyes and when she opened them she no longer saw the loving face of her mother but the grinning face of Strax. Her eyes focused as her gaze shifted to see she wasn't suckling on her mom;s boson, She was suckling on his!

"Drink up now! You need protein right now and I can produce massive quantities of lactic fluid!" He said proudly.

Quickly she pushed herself off with a screech and then grew very very sick, almost without hesitation did she vomited all over the floor.

Starx zipped up his uniform, "Ok perhaps you may have had too much then" as she vomited some more.

'W-Why does it taste like ham and corn chips!?" She gagged

"Oh, that would be because I had a sandwich earlier! Yes it was my reward for beating a starfish half to death!" Strax bragged.

Strax helped her stand up, "How are you feeling miss Alchemy?"

"Aside from never wanting to eat cereal ever again, I think I'm fine " She said feeling over her body.

"Excellent!" Stax complimented " I look forward to one day meeting you on the field of battle and crushing the life out of your pathetic form!"

Alchemy stared blankly at his 'compliment" and then remembered, "Where's the Doctor? And where nerissa?"

"The answer to that my dear is inside here!" Strax said as he motioned for them to go inside the TARDIS. Strax walked in as the door shut behind him. Alchemy hesitant at first was drawn by her natural grabbed her stachel and walked to the TARDIS She could tell it was just a large phone booth and as she walked to the door and touched it, it definitely felt like wood,

"Better hold my breath and squeeze in!" Alchemy said as she walked in only to immediately blow the same air out of her lungs as her senses were overloaded by what she saw. For inside this "small " telephone booth was an enormous futuristic room, the interior was a metal blueish-grey, In the center of the room was a large six sides console that was loaded with all sorts of switches levers and buttons, the center column was cylindrical glass with golden lighted rods clustered together inside of it, all around the console was more panels with more buttons and levers. By the console she saw The Doctor hunched over with his sonic in hand and Strax was busy working on his rifle.

"Oh ...no way…." Alchemy gasped

She quickly went out the same door and circled the box at least half a dozen times running her hand all around it to see if there was any kind of trick to it. When she could not begin to even explain it for herself she finally went back inside.

"It's bigger on the inside!?" She exclaimed " is it Physics?"

The Doctor looked up to see Alchemy inside the TARDIS same wide eyed expression he's seen in hundreds of people who have been inside his ship for the first time , and he never got tired of it.

"No Alchemy, it's Transdimensional engineering!" The Doctor explained " This is my ship it's called the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can travel anywhere in space and time!"

"So you and that guy…"She pointed to Strax " Are you aliens?"

"That guy has a name and it's Strax boy!" Strax scolded

"You have to forgive my travelling companion Strax, he's from a clone race of 6 billion, typical middle child syndrome!"

"And what about you?" Alchemy asked " You're more than just a physics tutor right?"

"Yes Alchemy, I'm a Time Lord and right now I have the task of stopping Neerissa before she performs a horrible 'something' to this dimension and possibly the Universe!: He said going back to his console

"Well if you're going to do that I want to help!" Alchemy offered " I saw in her mind Doctor and she wants to hurt my friends!Look, I don't have that many but the ones I do have I want to protect! " Alchemy said looking down "I'm know i'm really not that important to begin with but I can't let anything happen to them.

The Doctor walked to her and lifted her chin with his hand " "Funny, in 900 years of travelling through space and time I've never met anyone that wasn't important…"

Alchemy smiled a little as she could feel he was genuine in his feelings, and already in a few hours Alchemy had seen more than she had ever seen before.

"So where do we start?" She asked

"Well for starters Alchemy I need to peer inside your mind," The Doctor explained " You saw more into Nerissa's mind than I did, by the time I got to her she had already put up her mental defenses. So I need to make contact with yours to see what you saw., I promise you it won't hurt."

Alchemy breathed a little faster as she recalled the pain she felt from earlier, but she knew this woman, this evil woman needed to be stopped

"I'm ready" She said as the Doctor placed something flat against her forehead

She looked to see a black billfold with blank white paper inside place right in front of her eyes.

"Uh, What are you doing?" She asked ever so confused

"Ha-Ha! You were worried it was going to hurt weren't you? "The Doctor smiled "Alchemy, understand this, when you are inside here you are safe , you will always be safe.

"This is Psychic Paper Alchemy, it sightly telepathic and is useful an a ton of situations!" He said as he took the paper and placed on a flat part of the console.

"Hang on everyone! This might get a bit jumpy!" The Doctor said as he set the TARDIS in motion.

The interior of the TARDIS lurched forward as everyone shifted around, Strax, already used to this held onto the railing and grabbed Alchemy by her collar as she stumbled by. Blank however yelped as he bounced around the floor of the TARDIS

"Blunk no feel good!" He shouted as he was eventually caught by Alchemy.

"Hello! Am Blunk!" He introduced himself as he looked up into Alchemy's face.

"Uh Hi! I'm Alchemy!" She responded

"Doctor?" Are we really taking this green snack along?" Strax asked " After that battle I could go for meal!" He said eyeing Blunk as if he were a steak"

"Don't even think about it Strax!" The Doctor said, " He's a passling and has a keen sense of smell!,That and we might need him as bait at some point! Just hang on a bit, making the trip to Kandrakar makes her a little sick!" Stroking the console in a reassuring manner.

Eventually the rough motion of the TARDIS stopped as everything came to a stand still , Alchemy put down the smelly passling as they all followed the Doctor as he exited the TARDIS. Immediately Alchemy saw they were no longer in the classroom but on another world as the TARDIS had landed atop the steps of a large and magnificent castle that sat on miles and miles of clouds.

"W-Where are we?" She asked her mouth agape

"Kandrakar!" The Doctor explained " We're in an ethereal realm that sits in the center of the Universe, We have to warn the Oracle and the council before we attempt to find Nerissa.

"Blunk remember this place! "He said with a wide grin " Blunk find all kinds of treasures here!"

"Indeed this is spectacular Doctor!" Strax commented " I shall conquer it for the Sontaran Empire!"

"You know, you really need therapy!" Alchemy said to Strax.

The Doctor burst through the large double doors as if he owned the place, from within the massive palace he could five beings sitting in five seats. In the middle one a bald man with white robes and an aged look in his eyes immediately noticed the Doctor and showed only the tiniest of concern , but it was concern no less

"Doctor" He said " This is unexpected, what brings you to the council.?"

"This Oracle! "The Doctor said as he raised the shattered golden chain, "The prison I designed for Nerissa was meant to last a millenia and by count it's only been about 40 years!"

The announcement then brought about a raised concern among the council members "Is Nerissa freed, again?"

"Again?, again!" The Doctor asked "You mean she was let out before?"

"Briefly" A Cat like being said as she stepped down from her seat and approached a large pool of water , She waved her hand over it as images began to appear "We suspect Nerissa was freed during the war against Prince Phobos , It was when the new Guardians were chosen to protect the Veil and keep Phobos from draining the life force from his sister "

"ELYON!" Alchemy exclaimed as she saw her friend who had seeming went on a long vacation, finished the school year and then had to move away to Holland. Elyon was dressed in long seafoam colored gowns and had a golden crown on her head .Alchemy also saw her friends Will,Taranee,Irma,Cornelia and Hay Lin as the images she saw when Nerissa tapped into her mind . They were flying and had magic powers and were fighting monster and armies with them.

"What's going on?!" She shouted as she Doctor put a reassuring hand on her which she promptly knocked away, "These are my friends!, who are you people and what is happening!"

"Who is this …..child? , Doctor." She asked

The Doctor moved between Alchemy and the Catwoman dressed in long white robes " Her name is Alchemy, Luba and she is with me." In a tone that had a hidden threat of 'don't even think of touching her' Now please continue the story"

Luba returned her gaze to the pool, "When Nerissa arose, she gathered an army and made an attempt to reclaim the heart of Kandrakar, and with it claim the hearts of other planets to rule all realms. "

The image in the pool then changed to the final battle with the current Guardians vs the past Guardians under her control. The Doctor saw a rejuvenated Halinor and gave her the "look"

"Nerissa's power was almost unstoppable " Halinor said with an aura of shame in her voice.

"She was stopped when Cedric made an attempt to seize the power, she had Queen Elyon and the rest of the guardians trapped within the Heart of Meridian but in a failed attempt to betray our coalition she remained trapped in the heart. "

"Blunk was there Doctor man!" Blunk said looking at the pool " Guardians have big fight, almost lose , but Blunk save the day!"

"You may have won the war my little green friend, But you failed to melt this Nerisssa in acid!" Strax said " A good Sontaran never allows an enemy to regroup"

The Doctor clasped his hands and rubbed them together, as he could feel the confusion and tension from Alchemy " You see Alchemy The council of Kandrkar oversees that the harmony of the worlds are kept in balance and they use the Guardians , your friends to protect the Veil against any and all threats "

"But why my friends?" Alchemy said "They're just girls like me!"

"I've often wondered that myself Alchemy," The Doctor said, " The council has always claimed a job that my people and I have done for them for the billions and billions of years! Isn't that right Oracle?"

The Oracle a bald man in white robes stood up " We felt the Time War Doctor, we watched and wept. But still the lesser beings who were unaware of it had to be protected , We grieve for your loss, but what was left of the universe still needed watching"

The Doctor grew silent and contemplated the Oracles words , he then finally spoke "Regardless , Nerissa is released and she's now my problem!"

The Doctor pointed to Blunk " Because somehow this Passing gained possession of the actual Heart of Meridian, Where Nerissa was imprisoned. She's planning something, So I need to stop her and then find out what she did to Alchemy!"

"W-W-What do you mean Doctor?" Alchemy asked her heart now beginning to race.

"Your eyes, they were both green and then after Nerissa's attack, one is now pink.." He said as he took a compact mirror and gave it to alchemy

Alchemy gulped as she saw that one of her eyes was a beautiful shade of pink" Granted they do match your outfit knowing Nerisa it's for a far more sinister purpose. " That alone scared Alchemy to her core, aside from missing her bus stop one day and getting lost in a part of town she had not been apart of this much peril.

"Alchemy, you have my word, whatever Nerissa is planning and whatever she has done I will undo it!" He reassured her

He snapped his fingers and marched toward an anterior room "Now!,Luba! I need to see the Aurameres, "

"You lot, stay here!" The Doctor ordered his friends

As the Doctor and Luba left , Alchemy sat and buried her face in her knees, she wept softly. All she had seen now made the past year make sense, Why Will and her friends had to "leave all of a sudden" Why Elyon was missing for a good part of the year making Alchemy so scared she convinced Principal Knickerbocker to open a police investigation and worse, all the mysterious fires and explosions that seemed to ravage her town of Heatherfield.

"Why green eye girl sad?" Blunk asked

"I agree with the Passling! There's no crying in war girl!" Strax added

"Because all this time, They lied to me!" Alchemy sobbed softly " A-A-And I can't be mad at them because they were actually fighting real evil!"

Halinor the elder blonde council member knelt to her and stroked her hair "My child , I was a former Guardian and I also had a friend like you . I had to lie to her and I hated it. Your friends only did that to keep you and the people they love safe. It isn't an easy job being a Guardian, but it's a responsibility like no other. And your friends have proven to be very good at what they do. Alchemy wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to take everything in.

"On the bright side I guess, this place is beautiful." Alchemy said as she put on a brave smile. To think this morning Alchemy Ethel was just a 14 year old girl doomed to give half her summer to more schooling and just hours later she was in a place akin to "heaven" with smelly green Yoda like creature, a Sontaran nurse and a madman with a box. Crazy never got this good.

**Heatherfield cemetery, **

Night had just fallen in Heatherfield when Melinda Gomez ended her shift at the coffee shop. She had moved to Heatherfield the year before from Boston and worked part time at a coffee shop while she interned for the local news station. Heatherfield had a great enough public transportation system that she could get around without a car. Even if her social life took a hit , she knew it was worth if her time here got her a job at a TV news station.

She was walking home when, as she came across a park bench she noticed an elerly woman sitting with a bag next to her, Melinda could see the old woman was in sobbing

"Ma'am?" She asked her conscious getting the better of her " Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

The woman looked up to her and Melinda was at first thrown off by how much she looked like her own Abuela or grandmother. "I'm fine dearie, I'm just a little tired. My husband passed away years ago and I've always tried to make it to his grave for our wedding anniversary. It's just, the journey gets more difficult every year."

The woman looked across the street to the Heatherfield cemetery just across the four lane road. "I started out at 10 am today and now it's almost ten hours later. "

"Well If you want, I could help you by carrying your bag and making sure you get to your husbands grave ok" Melinda offered

The woman sighed " I really don't want to bother but that would help me so much!"

The walked into the cemetery, it was a trek into the center of the gravesites, Melinda never got chills in places like these, in fact she was never one for being scared. Even now she saw she was helping an elderly woman visit her husband's grave.

"It's not that far now "The woman assured

As they got deeper , Melinda's instincts began to kick up as she looked around , the cemetary was dark but where were enough lamp posts to make sure the light was evenly distributed. Still she felt like she was being watched. Just out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something move. All around melinda were gravestones of varying size and shape and even some crypts. Melinda also notice the same lamp posts would flicker on and off from time to time.

"Here we are!"The woman announced as she took her bag from Melinda, " I had to bring snacks!"

"Snacks?" Melinda asked "But Day of the Dead isn't for another couple of months." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh no dear they aren't for him, they are for them!" She smiled looking behind Melinda,

Melinda turned around and gasped to see four stone statues of Angels before her, two had solemn faces and the other two had their faces covered with their hands as if they were "weeping"

The old woman then began to chuckle and then laughed sinisterly as the shadow she cast she in front of melinda began to shift and change. Melinda turned to see the old woman was now younger with long black hair and her bag was now a staff

Melinda had no time to talk, question or scream before she was touched by an angel and zapped back to the past, the only thing left of hers was her smartphone that fell to the ground . The expression of the Angels had now changed as their faces now had an evil scowl with sharp teeth bearing in a silent scream.

Nesrissa floated above the angles and kept her eyes on them "You are stuck here, feeding on scraps, But I can take you off this planet and in exchange, I have a task for you and the reward will be as much time energy as you can feast on, So do we have a deal?"

The Smartphone came alive as Melinda's voice came through, but it was the angels doing the talking.

"You either very smart or very stupid, " The angels spoke "We will come with you, even if you don't come through we can still feast on you…."

Nerissa smiled "Quintessence!" and in a flash she folded her and the four Weeping Angels away.

**NEXT TIME: The hunt for Nerissa begins as Nerissa herself sets her plans into motion. What did she do to Alchemy? How will Nerissa use the Weeping Angels and worse why can't The Doctor find the Guardians?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who/ W.I.T.C.H **

** The Tutor**

**Chapter 3**

** Kandrakar**

The Doctor stared at what seemed an eternity at the spinning globes of energy called The Auramires. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned them, and with a flick of the wrist, it extended into four prongs. He looked closely at the tip of it to gain a better look at his readings.

"Ok, I'm convinced Nerissa hasn't had a chance to distrubed the Aurameres in any way " He said looking at Luba " But trust me at some point she's going to come here and when she does you have to be ready.

"Trust me Doctor, our defenses will hold " Luba reassured him.

"You'll forgive me if I don't hold too much faith in that statement, Like Alice I try to believe six impossible things before breakfast, and what you just said was number seven!" He said indignantly

"Doctor!" Luba scolded " You aren't being fair!. When we last saw you ,you were in your seventh incarnation. What is it now? Tenth? Eleventh?"

"Eleventh" The Doctor confirmed " traded in the sand shoes for a bow tie, bow ties are cool!"

"Point is, you aren't always here, and the Guardians were so busy fighting Prince Phobos that we did not notice when or how Nerissa escaped, until it was too late. " She said looking down.

Luba looked at how much The Doctor had changed, different clothes and different looks yet it was still the same man. The same man who, decades earlier defended Kandrakar against the threat of the Celestial Toymaker, and through that battle she saw how the Doctor tricked the toymaker into banishing himself into the heart of collapsing star.

"So how do you intend to stop Nerissa" Luba asked

"I dunno, " The Doctor said with a snort through his nose, " Make it up as I go along then take credit when things go my way!"

"And your friend? The girl?" Luba asked " What of her?"

The Doctor looked at the double doors where on the other side were his friends." I doubt a side effect of Nerissa's magic is as random as changing an eye color. At this stage it's too early to tell, I'll just have to keep an eye on her I suppose"

Alchemy laid on the floor as her eyes closed and she listened to a particularly sad Vance Michael Justin song . For her listening to sad music usually pulled her out of a funk. She once described it as if the music was "being sad alongside you"

She didn't notice that The Doctor had returned until it was Blunk softly tapping her forehead.

"Up and at em everyone!" He announced " Game plan time!"

The Doctor made eye contact with his current 'Team TARDIS' "First step is you Blunk!

"Ooh!" Blunk grunted as he stood up straight and saluted The Doctor

""Take that Dimensional shifter and warp to Meridian!" The Doctor pointed to the object that hung around Blunk's neck

"Doctor mean, Tooth of the Tonga?" Blunk asked holding on to the tooth like object.

"Yes' the toothy thing, I need you to warp to Meridian and warn Queen Elyon that Nerissa is freed and in peril. Tell her to await my arrival. "He ordered "And if she asked who I am, tell her how you met me!"

The Doctor turned to Strax " You Strax will stay here and guard Kandrakar, anything that invades you send it back or you send it packing!"

"Sir…."Strax acknowledged

'Doctor! " The Oracle interviened "That really isn't necessary!"

"It's either a single Sontaran or an entire platoon of Judoon!" The Doctor said giving an ultimatum

"Doctor!" Strax said almost emotionally " I didn't know you cared!..."

"What about me Doctor?" Alchemy asked

"You, with me! We're going back to Earth! The Doctor said "Have to get a spot of Chinese take out!"

"Chinese ...take out?" Alchemy asked in utter confusion

"Right! everyone...Break! No….. uh Allon-sy! No!" The Doctor winced as he looked at his team "Oh just go!" He said as he and Alchemy went back to the TARDIS, Blunk folded out to go to Meridian leaving only Strax behind with his guns and his grenades

"I claim this realm for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!" He announced sitting on a bench .

**Heatherfield**

** The Silver Dragon**

"Oh! I've been here! "Alchemy said stepping out of the TARDIS and looking up at the sign of the Silver Dragon chinese restaurant. "They have great moo goo gai pan!"

"Personally I like the Shrimp Lo Mein!" The Doctor said as they walked in .

'Doctor!" They were greeted by Yan lin" I thought I heard that old box of yours in the alley just now!"

The two friends embraced " Yan Lin!" The Doctor smiled " Looking kipper as always!

"Ehh What can I say? " Yan Lin smiled " It's all the raquetball I play! Well come have a seat!"

Yan Lin led The Doctor and Alchemy to the Doctor's favorite spot, a booth across from the Aquarium. " You are Alchemy aren't you?" Yan Lin said looking at Alchemy " Hay Lin said you were at summer school."

"I-I am! " Alchemy said " He's my Physics tutor!"

"That I am! " The Doctor announced taking out his specs and glancing at the menu " I'm going to teach her the third law of Thermodynamics using Shrimp Lo Mein and also a lesson on observation skills!"

"Observation skills?" Both Yan Lin and Alchemy said at the same time.

"Yes!' The Doctor smiled " Little details Alchemy that you think aren't a big deal but are in fact big whopping clues that something is amiss!"

"Like the fact when you hugged me Yan Lin, you didn't immediately give me a sharp elbow to the ribs like you normally do!" The Doctor said with laser focus on Yan Lin

"Oh! Ah really! I must have forgot?" Yan Lin chuckled

"You Yan Lin, the former Guardian of air and one hell of a Bingo player, not likely. " The Doctor took off his glasses " You're an Altamere, so where is the real Yan Lin!"

"Ok you got me Doctor!" The real Yan Lin came out from behind the Aquarium ," She's an astral drop made real by the power of Nerissa, Her name is Mira!"

Yan Lin went to the Doctor and gave him a warm hug and then a smack to the back of the head " and I don't to elbows anymore!" Yan Lin whispered to Mira to bring some food and took a seat at the table with The Doctor and Alchemy " I know you well enough to know that when I see you it's not just for a warm visit, it's because pretty soon all hell will break loose!"

The Doctor leaned in "Nerissa is escaped and apparently for a second time, I just came from Kandrakar and spoke to the council, I sent the little blobby smelly thing…"

"Blunk!" Alchemy corrected

"Yes, him!" The Doctor said " Blunk to Meridian to warn the Queen, So where are those Guardians of the veil? No doubt they will want to hear of Nerissa's return.

"They went on a vacation" Yan Lin said "Left this morning too. Oh they aren't going to like this one bit!

**Meridian**

The skies above Meridian were dark and foreboding, Blunk noticed this almost immediately when he leapt through the portal from kandrakar. He noticed an instant chill in the air as the streets were scarce with people, and the people he did see were scared.

"Blunk have to get to castle!" Blunk said as he scampered to his secret castle entrance.

Far beyond where the castle gate were near the edge of the city Nerissa folded her and the Weeping Angels into Meridian

"Just as I suspected " Nerissa said with a sly smile " When I was freed from the Heart of Meridian, it affected Queen Elyon! Meridian is vulnerable now. "

She looked at the Angels " Go, have fun, take anyone you want but leave the Queen to me!I'm off to try a spell that I should have done a long time ago!"

As night descended so rose the reign of terror of the Angels. Silently they moved through the town, hidden and unaware . One by one the citizens of meridian were feasted upon. Till at last no one came out again, the town was in effect a ghost town.

Blunk reached the interior of the castle as he was greeted by Miradel who had a sad look on her face. She stopped Blunk before he could reach the Queen's chambers

"Miradel! "Blunk said as he struggled against her grip " Blunk have to warn Queen! Queen in danger!"

"The Queen has fallen gravely ill!" She said " It happened this morning, she collapsed and hasn't woken up yet…"

She opened Elyon's doors to show blunk that Queen Elyon was laying still in her bed in a coma like state.

"What am wrong with Queen!" Blunk said fearfully

"The healers aren't sure, whatever has affected her has a powerful hold of her. " Alborn, Elyon's adopted father said

"Queen and Meridian am in danger! Nerissa is freed!" Blunk reported to the shock looks of Miradel and Alborn

"If the heart of Meridian is shattered, then that would explain her sudden illness!" Miradel suggested to Alborn. "If Nerissa is freed, then we're defenseless!"

"We have to find the Guardians and now!" Alborn said gravely.

**Heatherfield**

"Still going straight to voicemail…." Alchemy said putting her smartphone down " I've tried all the Guardians phone's. Where did you say they were going ?"

"Hay Lin said they were going camping, but never exactly said where " Yan Lin rubbed her chin thoughtfully " I know if I had a chance to open a portal to anywhere I would go ...anywhere!"

Like Grand daughter like grandmother!" the Doctor smiled as he slurped up the last of his noodles " Alchemy give me your phone!" He said asking for Alchemy's phone with a sauce covered hand.

"I'm giving you a napkin first Doctor!" Alchemy bit back handing the Time Lord a napkin " I like to keep my phone smudge free! "

Alchemy handed to Doctor as he took out his sonic screwdriver and began futsing with the settings and periodically scanning the phone with his screwdriver. Alchemy noted how focused he was with his work, it was almost mesmerizing.

"So what are you doing to my phone?" Alchemy asked almost feeling guilty for interrupting him .

"Giving your phone Universal roaming!, turning it from a smartphone to a superphone! " He tossed it back to her, " Go on try your call again!

Alchemy caught her phone and redialed Cornelia, instead of it going straight to voicemail she heard it was actually dialing out.

**Akhanta**

Three days of camping! Three days of relaxing and not having to worry about monsters or evil tyrants trying to tear apart the universe!" Will Vandom cheerfully said as she laid back on the lawn chair, bathing in the warm sun of Arkhanta .

"So are you sure there's no mosquitos on this planet?" Cornelia said still applying bug repellant to her skin " This skin has to stay bite free. "

"Relax Corny!" Irma teased " I'm sure there are plenty of other things bug would want to eat other than you! You might give them the runs!"

Taranee built her woodpile and casually lit it afire crating an eternal burning fire. " Please tell me we didn't forget the marshmallows! This fire is lit and will stay lit until I say so!"

"Right here!" Hay Lin sang a she brought over the sack filled with snacks to make the delicious s'mores. "Oh this is gonna be so fun!"

As soon as Hay Lin said that almost as if on cue with the universe did Cornelia's phone start ringing. It played a peppy Van Michael Justin song that Cornelia gave sely to the contact she had for ..

"Alchemy.." Cornelia said as she looked at her phone " But how can she be calling us?! We're like on another planet!"

Irma stared at Hay Lin " You just had to jinx us…." She said flatly to the youngest Guardian . They head the song repeat on loop, for some reason it wasn't going to voicemail even after the normal seven rings.

"Well are you going to answer it Cornelia?" Will asked through gritted teeth

"I-I'm almost afraid to. Cornelia said watching the photo of her and Alchemy together in an embrace and a smile. A photo taken from a calls trip to the zoo. The Guardians had been through so much this past year and a half. From becoming guardians, to protecting the veil, saving Elyon from her evil brother and fending off Nerissa and her forces of evil . It was these thoughts that gave Cornelia resolve and focus.

"What's the worst that could happen?" SHe said as she answered the call " Alchemy? W-What's up!"

"Cornelia!" Alchemy said from the other end" You guys have to come back to Heatherfield! It's urgent!"

"Uh- What do you mean? We aren't away f-from Heatherfield too far we're just by the lake!" Cornelia said nervously , She saw into the faces of her friends who were hanging by her every word.

"Cornelia, you can stop it, I know about you and the others! I know you are Guardians of the Veil!" Alchemy said in perhaps the most serious tone Cornelia had ever heard her use.

"Pphbbt! Guardians? " Cornelia tried to avert " Alchemy did you hit your head again? We aren't who you think-"

"CUT THE BULLSHIT CORNELIA!" Alchemy shouted " Nerissa is back…."

Will, Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin all saw the color leave Cornelia's face as she stood eyes open and mouth agape for what seemed like an eternity before she finally spoke ." Alchemy…...see you in a minute. "

Cornelia turned and looked Will dead her eyes " Will , open a port back to earth….

"Woah, wait there Corny! What did Alchemy say? And what's going -"

"Will open the FUCKING portal!" Cornelia growled through hot tears " Nerissa is back and somehow Alchemy knows everything!"

Back at the Silver Dragon Alchemy ended her call with Cornelia and looked at Yan Lin and The Doctor " Okay, I think they took it ….well?"

"Life of a Guardian, it's like a peach, all fuzzy and sweet on the outside "The Doctor observed " But a hard center that if you're not careful will break something…." He stared out the window and felt something odd.

Above the building across the street from the Silver Dragon Nerissa sat and concentrated, muttering a few incoherent words she draw a jagged line in the air with her staff. A line that was formed with the presence of a bright line. She smiled evilly as she sent her spell off

"Go my little crack in time and space, go and seek out the Guardians portal, and when they try to cross, trap them! "

The tiny line of bright light sailed toward the Silver Dragon mainly the basement. The Doctor felt what it truly was before it got to the restaurant.

"A time field!" He exclaimed " Something has opened a Time Field here!"

The Doctor took out his sonic and began to track the Time field through the restaurant, Nearly bowling over Mira he raced to the basement as Alchemy and Yan Lin followed close behind. They got to the basement in time to see a large blue portal open up and the Time Field hovering over it .

"No ! Don't come through!" The Doctor shouted but it was too late, the Time Field seized the portal and began to overtake it, Energy cracked from the Portal as from within they could hear the Guardian's distress screams, then in a bright flash the Portal shut leaving behind the crack made by Nerissa.

"Will! Cornelia!" Alchemy shouted

"Grand Daughter!" pleaded Yan Lin

The Doctor examined the crack in Time and Space, "It's Nerissa, She's trapped the Guardian between portals." He turned around and looked at Alchemy and Yan Lin " It appears as if she's leveled the playing field…."

**NEXT TIME: With the Guardians trapped and Elyon on her deathbed, Nerissa begins her monsterous plans as The Doctor and Alchemy race to save Meridian, Kandrakar, and The Guardians. Alchemy will be tested as she has a revelation that will forever tie her to Nerissa. **


End file.
